<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all云/源.圭.海云】直播之后 by DanceInTheCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536770">【all云/源.圭.海云】直播之后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud'>DanceInTheCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, YeHae - Freeform, kyusung - Freeform, yewon, 圭云 - Freeform, 海云 - Freeform, 源声 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️</p><p>超短打<br/>还是同一场直播(5/26)<br/>我到底是有多爱那场 😂<br/>跟之前吃醋那篇一样的设定<br/>性爱成瘾症云 vs.如狼似虎队友<br/>但没有男朋友这件事</p><p>最近源声好多糖喔 为什么我在写all云呢 🤔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all云/源.圭.海云】直播之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直播结束 工作人员才刚离开<br/>
同一张沙发上<br/>
金钟云再次被弟弟们缠上……</p><p>"呀～别闹！你们……嗯啊～～～"</p><p>崔始源从身后箍住哥哥纤细的身板<br/>
嘴巴紧贴着耳朵舔舐<br/>
手从肩膀向胸前游走<br/>
隔着领口不停搓揉那颗小红豆<br/>
另一手则环住他的腰<br/>
挑逗的同时<br/>
也制住了他胡乱扭动的身躯</p><p>李东海则压住金钟云的一条腿<br/>
嘴唇落在他最爱的肩头 一遍遍啃咬<br/>
手在裤裆间来回抚摸<br/>
感受里头慢慢充血的硕大</p><p>曹圭贤抓起另一条腿<br/>
宽松的裤管轻易被撩起<br/>
一个个细密的吻 从脚踝向上<br/>
然后停在小腿肚 不轻不重的咬了一口</p><p>"啊～～～！！！"</p><p>几天排练下来酸痛的肌肉<br/>
顿时像电到一般<br/>
从小腿一路酥到脑袋</p><p>"哥好一阵子没发作了吧<br/>
今天穿这样<br/>
是不是故意来诱惑我们的呀～～"</p><p>崔始源一边吹气 一边暧昧的说着<br/>
磁性的嗓音 贴在耳边带来的振动<br/>
混合着热气一起钻入耳内<br/>
让金钟云浑身又热又软</p><p>背心再度被向下扯开<br/>
这次不只肩膀<br/>
而是一路拉到肋骨<br/>
恰好束缚住金钟云的手臂<br/>
并露出大片胸膛</p><p>李东海朝暴露在空气里头的小红豆咬下<br/>
手下也没停歇<br/>
已经伸到裤子里头<br/>
抓住肿胀的家夥来回套弄</p><p>曹圭贤继续在腿上留下一个又一个的痕迹<br/>
然后手顺着裤子外侧的破洞探入<br/>
向着敏感又细嫩的大腿内侧揉捏</p><p>其他成员看着沙发上诱人的一幕<br/>
个个心痒得不行<br/>
但无奈还有行程<br/>
只能上前摸个几把<br/>
然后羡慕的提醒着<br/>
别玩太过 隔天还要排练<br/>
离开时 顺道细心的把门锁上</p><p>金钟云被三人逗弄得止不住喘息<br/>
但口腔内的空气<br/>
又不断被崔始源贪婪的掠夺<br/>
来不及吞咽的口水<br/>
沿着嘴角滑落<br/>
在浅灰色的衣服上<br/>
染出大片的深色水渍</p><p>湿热的吻 从嘴巴向脖子蔓延<br/>
喉结被叼住吸吮时<br/>
金钟云爽的倒吸一口气<br/>
脖子拉出纤长的弧度<br/>
胸口也被迫再往前送去<br/>
两颗红豆<br/>
一边包裹在李东海温热的口腔里<br/>
被牙齿撕咬拉扯<br/>
一边被崔始源的大手揉捏<br/>
还不停的用指甲尖抠着上头小小的乳孔<br/>
两粒乳珠 被逗弄的又硬又胀<br/>
随着金钟云的呼吸 颤颤微微的发抖着</p><p>曹圭贤的吻已经移到了腰上<br/>
一朵一朵粉色玫瑰 开在金钟云的腰间<br/>
敏感的嫩肉 被吸吮的酥麻刺痛<br/>
惹得金钟云小腹一跳一跳的颤<br/>
如呜咽般的呻吟声<br/>
断断续续的随着身子的颤抖 溢出嘴角…</p><p>随着李东海手上的速度越来越快<br/>
金钟云的喘息也越来越剧烈<br/>
迷茫的双眼里 满是亟欲爆发的欲望<br/>
在终于要到达顶点时<br/>
却被李东海恶劣的堵住洞孔</p><p>"呜～～东海！东海～～！！！！<br/>
放开……别这样……放开呀！！！"</p><p>金钟云拼命的挣扎<br/>
但腰被抱得死死的<br/>
腿更是一人一只的被压制住<br/>
三人默契的加重嘴上和手上的各种挑逗<br/>
直到金钟云颤抖到抽蓄<br/>
泪珠止不住的滴落<br/>
连声音都哭喊不出来时<br/>
才好心的放过他<br/>
大量浓稠的液体 喷发在内裤里头<br/>
金钟云满足的失神瘫軟在崔始源身上</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喜欢的话 记得💖👍和留言<br/>话说 会想看后续吗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>